When a terminal device logs in a service server which provides a social networking service (SNS) or a service dedicated for members, the terminal device transmits an account to the service server, and the service server authenticates the received account and permits log-in when authentication is successful. When an account leaks, others can impersonate an authorized person and can use an SNS service.